


Love is Plural

by Julie13, LyNne96



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie13/pseuds/Julie13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyNne96/pseuds/LyNne96
Summary: Dealing with two boyfriends might be tricky, but the advantages of having twice the fun makes everything better
Relationships: Jung Wooseok (Pentagon)/Reader, Jung Wooseok/Yan An, Jung Wooseok/Yan An/ Reader, Yan An/Reader





	Love is Plural

Loving someone is complicated. It has ups and downs and the person has to commit to a lot of things to be in a relationship. But it's also wonderful, it's full of good moments and tender caresses. Now, picture all that doubled. 

You didn't even remember who you fell in love with first, Yanan or Wooseok. They weren't close to you but they were friends and both of them invited you out. When you got involved with them, there was no possible way to hide it from each other. You were so thankful that they both agreed on keeping loving you and even though they were not in love with each other, they loved you to no end and had a true friendship-love.

It wasn't rare for all three of you to be cuddled up on your couch, watching some action movie they loved so much. You had made popcorn and bought sodas, but all there was to it now was trash all over the carpet. Wooseok and Yanan worked together, dated you together, and rarely had time apart from each other, so they knew every single thing to know about the other. Their soft touches and the constant company rose hope in you that they may have more feelings for each other than they admitted. 

Lately, you've been trying to observe them and come up with a plan to see if they would work together as well as you did with them. Dating them was a blessing at most times and you had no complaints, but you knew that if they fell for each other, your life would be even better because all you wanted was to see your boys happy. You sighed at the movie when a car exploded for the third time in a row as the boys cheered the explosion on. You were bored. And what better time to have some fun with Yanan and Wooseok than when you had them close to you… and to each other.

When the main action on the screen died down, you slowly moved your body up from your position, sinking into the couch between them, and leaned forward to the center table, as if to search for more soda. You knew your shirt would roll up and expose more of your booty shorts to them and so you did, moving like a cat to get their attention. By the gasp you heard, you knew you got what you wanted. 

"Guys, there's no soda anymore", you moaned, still leaning, "I have to get more".

"Baby, I don't think there's any more. Come back up here", Yanan said softly and held your arm, clearly focused on somewhere else. You chuckled when you felt Wooseok grab you by the waist to help pull you up as if you needed any help, to begin with. 

"Sorry we drank it all, babe", Wooseok hummed, you know back at your previous sitting position, "is there any way we can make it up to you?".

You held back a smirk. It was so easy to get your boyfriends to follow your plans. You took a few seconds to actually look at them, ignoring their confused expressions. Yanan was older than Wooseok but he was still young, his features were always bright and slightly teasing, he was slim but you could tell that all the weight lift he did was paying off lately. You loved his gentleness and seriousness when needed, his big hands were great for caresses and naughty things. Wooseok was younger and he showed. Not that he was careless but he had a very boyish way to deal with life and you loved it. He was funny and shy but could be very teasing with you when he felt like it, you assume he picked up on a lot of behavior from Yanan, he also had big hands and you smiled, maybe you had a type.

"I want you", you held their hands, "both of you". The bright smile they gave you was all you needed. 

Wooseok wasted no time in grabbing your waist and pulling you to his lap, kissing you with fervor. You heard Yanan chuckling beside you and you smiled into the kiss. Your hands went to Wooseok's hair almost immediately, it was always so soft. Yanan's hand caressed your thigh and you opened more your legs so he could reach further. You didn't even care if things were escalating quickly, you missed them and they missed you just as much. Detaching from Wooseok's mouth, you turned to Yanan and he was already waiting for you, kissing you gently but teasingly, his tongue tracing patterns inside your mouth. Their hands explored as they wished, goosebumps rising all over your body. You tried to get their shirts off simultaneously but felt like an octopus trying to move two shirts at the same time. They laughed and stopped you, removing their shirts swiftly.

"Come on, Y/N, let's move this to the bed", Wooseok said in an affected tone.

You shook your head, starting to move on top of him. There was no time to move to the bed, your body needed them now.

"I guess our princess wants us so bad she can't even wait seconds, Wooseokie", Yanan said fondly. 

They took their turns kissing you and you barely had time to speak. Not that you needed to, they knew you better than anyone and knew your needs.

Yanan got up from the couch and Wooseok laid you down on it, quickly removing your shorts and shirt. He grunted softly when he could see how wet you were through your panties before taking them off as well. You never were a bra so you were already naked. Their eyes burned on you and you felt so good being stared at by the hottest guys you had ever met. When they moved to take their pants and underwear off, you could see they were staring at each other more than usual and your insides flipped. 

There was no time to even focus on the plan to make them closer as Yanan eagerly placed himself between your legs, getting at it pretty fast, tongue flattening against your wet core. You moaned loudly at the feeling, only to look to the side and see Wooseok touching himself to the sight before him. You extended your arm to him, trying to touch him and he moved forward to let you take over his action, fist moving at a steady pace on his member. You knew it wouldn't be long for you to explode but when it got too close, you felt Yanan pulling back with a smirk and Wooseok take a step back from you. The youngest quickly got to his knees and quickly moved his mouth to your nipples, licking teasingly with a matching smirk. You moaned and moved your body upwards, meeting him halfway just as the oldest teased you, flicking your clit also in a teasing manner.

"Guys, please", you begged, moans falling from your mouth. 

You saw them exchanging a look and you saw Yanan moving to his knees, aligning his member to your entrance and slipping in as if he couldn't wait either. His grunts came out almost immediately and you closed your eyes for a second with the pleasure of being filled with Yanan. Opening your eyes, you could see his handsome face contorted into pure pleasure, mouth hanging open and breath coming out in pants. Wooseok then got in your mind more clearly and you turned your face to seek him, only to find him sitting on the center table, jerking himself slowly, eyes focused on both of you. Yanan was merciless with his rhythm, the pace never faltering, so it wasn't a surprise when you felt heat coiling inside of you, the image of your two hot lovers focusing on you and feeling Yanan going faster and faster, chasing his own orgasm, was mind-blowing. You came with a shudder, body trembling and tightening around Yanan, who cursed and held you harder, thrusting a few more times before finishing himself with a shout. 

He kissed you lovingly and smiled silent, he looked happy and satisfied and that made you so happy. When he got off the couch, Wooseok took his place, breathlessly touching himself over the image of you. You could tell he would only focus on that, maybe ask you to blow him. Your boys were so caring towards you, always prioritizing your well-being, you just knew he wouldn't want to overwork you. So that's why you got to your knees, kissing him slowly and deep, hand moving to cup his hand on his member. You guided him towards your entrance and whispered "please", smiling at his gasp and eager nodding. You laid back again and got comfortable as he entered you, moaning at the feeling of being filled up again. His rhythm matched Yanan's, it was eager and steady, as if he couldn't wait to cum, and honestly, so were you. You moved with him, hands massaging his scalp when he moved forward to leave kisses on your neck and breasts. 

You saw movement closer to you and turned your head in time to see Yanan approaching both of you and kissing right side, opposite Wooseok. You held your breath when they got too close and gasped out loud when they shared a small and shy peck on the lips before going back to kissing your neck. It felt like your pleasure skyrocketed after that, moving faster against Wooseok hoping he'd get the clue. Luckily he did and he straightened his back to fuck into you harder and faster, Yanan's fingers found your clit and massaged it quickly, in time with Wooseok's thrusts. He whispered sweet nothings to both of you and you whined, feeling Wooseok reach his climax and shake against you. You followed, the overstimulation being too much. 

You stayed on the couch, blissed out and almost weak. It was such a good feeling that you smiled to yourself, watching the boys sit on the floor next to you and smile. You noticed them staring at you and at each other with blushes on their faces that were more than just the tiredness from sex. You sat up slowly, watching them both move their hand to your leg, caressing it without thinking. You raised an eyebrow at them with a fond smile on your face when they held hands just as shy as they kissed before.

"So, Y/N", Yanan said, Wooseok nodding shyly next to him, "we need to talk".

You smiled bigger, brighter, knowing you were right all along and that the boys you loved with all your heart, loved each other just as much as they loved you. 


End file.
